


88. Possession

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris share sunglasses. Even if Darren doesn't know they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	88. Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 31, 2013
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

"You're disgusting."

Darren looked up from the smudge he had been cleaning off from his sunglasses, his finger mid-way from his mouth. Tie loose, but still knotted around his neck, Chris stood in the doorway from the kitchen, a revolted look on his face.

After giving him a quick kiss, Chris had gone straight to the kitchen for a glass of water leaving both his copy of Darren’s house keys and the turquoise sunglasses on the throw pillow next to Darren. He had been on the receiving end of an exasperated look he didn’t see when Darren realized that Chris had taken his sunglasses without him knowing.

Chris moved to the couch and slipped off his shoes, curling up on the other end. "Do you mean I  went to a party with spit-covered sunglasses?"

"Serves you right for stealing them," Darren replied, making a show of licking his thumb before swiping it over the frame again.

"I borrowed them,” Chris corrected as he moved closer. “Borrowed."

He plucked the sunglasses from Darren’s hands, wrinkled his nose at it and placed it carefully on the coffee table. With an impish twinkle in his eyes, he lowered himself over Darren’s lap, straddling him.

Darren’s hands immediately went to Chris’ tie, loosening the knot further. “If you take things from my dresser without permission, that’s called stealing Mr. Colfer.”

“Mmmm…” Chris murmured, ignoring the reprimand. He leaned forward with a smirk. “Going to punish me?”

A raised eyebrow was the only response he received before Darren used his now unknotted tie to pull Chris in for a kiss. His hands immediately went to Darren’s ungelled hair, deepening the kiss. There were many reasons that Darren loved spending time with Chris outside of their shooting schedules. One of which was that he was free of Blaine’s hair gel.

“As punishment goes, this isn’t too bad,” Chris said against his mouth.

Darren pulled back slightly, teasing, his tongue darting out to lick at Chris’ bottom lip and then moving quickly upward to lick the tip of Chris’ nose.

Spluttering, Chris pushed him away and wiped at his nose. Darren grabbed Chris’ hips to keep him from leaving as he laughed, his head falling back against the back of the couch. When he raised his head Chris was looking at him with an annoyed expression, his arms crossed in front of chest.

"You are disgusting," he told Darren.

The smile Darren gave him was wide and cheeky, exactly the kind of smile he knew Chris hated because he found it both infuriating and adorable.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t love me."

Chris didn’t budge this time though, or at least he tried by refusing to look at Darren. It took a couple of pokes from Darren before he relented.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” he finally repeated, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s triumphant grin.


End file.
